The Meaning of Smart
by Good Morning and Good Night
Summary: Ravenclaws are often seen as top-of-their-classes smart, but smart really is a broad topic. This is a small look into the not-so-secret-but-not-beloved group of Ravenclaws that are more smart outside of the classroom rather than inside.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or realities (unless otherwise stated). I do not make money off of this.**

 **This is based on a prompt from hploveforever on tumblr** **and it is basically about how smart is a very broad topic and Ravenclaws aren't all stereotypically school smart.**

 **This is not betaed. If you see any mistakes, I would love for you to** ** _kindly_** **point them out. Also if somebody knows how to do hyperlinks and told me, that'd be nice.**

In Hogwarts, the grand castle that it is, there are four houses. Some of you, who already know of this wonderful world of magic and things mostly believed to be fantasy already know them. Gryffindor and Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The Houses of the Brave, the Cunning, the Loyal and the Smart, respectively. How they get there is nice to know, but is unnecessary for this story because it focuses on a single house; Ravenclaw.

While many find the house of the Smart to be the kind that learn everything before class and get the highest grades possible, a group of these students are shunted to the side for their _average_ marks, for not fitting the stereotype of the House. Their names are also unimportant, but, if you wish, you can probably find them somewhere. Besides, one of them made us swear not to tell her secret because she wanted companionship in this enormous castle and her smartness isn't used in an exactly legal way. It doesn't hurt anyone, though. As such, I will not be revealing any of our names. It's much easier that way.

We often hide in random rooms and such, just anywhere we want to. Sometimes Luna comes by, but usually she's doing something else and just stumbles upon us. Once she and I were talking and she just looked down the hall and ran because of she thought she saw a Crumple Horned Snorkack, whatever that is. One of our own isn't always with us either, instead, she's quite the social butterfly and can get even the iciest of Slytherins to laugh or smile. I don't know how she does it, but she said that she was very interested in people when she was younger and wanted to learn what made many happy, sad and all other emotions.

Often, wherever we are, our resident musician will be playing something, and depending on the day a different song will be playing. The Musician can name any song and their artist, composer and the date when it was written and even what instrument it was originally written for. At least, that's what it seems like. Personally, it's fascinating.

There's somebody who knows everything there is to know about sports, non-magical or not. There's somebody who tells the best jokes ever and can get Gryffindors and Slytherins leaning on each other to stop from falling down from laughing too much. As such, many lions (Gryffindor) and snakes (Slytherin) like the jokes, but not the person. When we're together, we can do whatever we want and nobody cares because everybody here is similar. We all love learning and that's what connects us.

And the one that requested for their name not to be mentioned in this little story (and thus why none of the names are here) is in fact running a top notch contraband business. Everybody knows about it, and too many bought something from the business to be able to out it to the professors. A magical who loves to work with their hands sells items to the business and gets a pretty profit from just tinkering with designs and styles.

And me? I'm just a writer. I love to look around the room and write up ideas and stories, be they about school or something else. I enjoy hanging out with these people, simply because they are so fascinating. The things they become engrossed in are unique and independent to each character that I enjoy writing about without them knowing.

Of course, for this, I got their explicit permission.


End file.
